The purpose of the study is to examine whether exposure of mild atopic asthmatics to 0.16 ppm ozone cuases an increase in their bronchial allergic response to inhaled house dite mite allergen. Ozone is the major component of photochemical smog and over one third of the U.S. population lives in areas that are not compliant with the current ambient national standard.